welcometothewaynefandomcom-20200213-history
Some Kind of Tap-Dancing, Beekeeping Whaler
is the fifth episode in the first season of Welcome to the Wayne. It premiered on July 28, 2017. Synopsis As Olly helps his new neighbor regain his memory, Ansi is convinced that his best friend is in mortal danger. Plot Saraline decides they need a new headquarters since they're running out of room in their bedroom and to keep their Mom from finding it. Ansi finally reaches Saraline and Olly through her Beamstar, telling them something happened at the apartment he'd been watching. Saraline and Olly then go to the apartment, and meet "This Guy" (Andrei). They quickly figure out that Andrei has amnesia. Saraline and Olly decide to help him, while Ansi is a bit unsure. Saraline decides to stay at Andrei's apartment to investigate, while Ansi and Olly show him around the Wayne to see if anything jogs his memory. While introducing him to giving Andrei a tour of the lobby, Ansi notices Andrei doesn't have a reflection in the fountain. Wendell sees Ansi and tells him to come to him if he sees any vampires. The tour continues to the 'Collection of Collections', where Andrei is frightened by the spoon collection. Andrei then runs away with Olly. Ansi calls Saraline, telling her that Andrei is a vampire and that he has Olly. Saraline warns him to not do anything until they know all the facts. Ansi decides that he needs to do something and goes to Wendell. Saraline then notices something in Andrei's apartment, saying it looks familiar. Simultaneously, Andrei comments on the song Olly had been whistling throughout the episode sound familiar. When walking outside, Andrei's arm catches on fire, so they go back inside. While in the elevator, Olly finds out his Beamstar is filled with water. When they come out, they find Ansi and Wendell, who start attacking them with spoons. Olly and Andrei end up running into a trap set up by Wendell. Saraline comes in during their fight, interrupting them so Olly and Andrei can escape. Saraline then explains to Olly and Andrei that Andrei's a vampire. She then attempts to stop Ansi and Wendell, but isn't completely successful. Olly and Andrei end up talking about the fact he's a vampire in an elevator, where the Spy from Apartment 8i is. Wendell and Ansi meet Andrei and Olly when they come out of the elevator, though Ansi expresses that he's a bit unsure. Wendell is still determined to hunt Andrei though. Ansi and Olly end up teaming up on Wendell, leading to one of the pillars falling. Andrei pushes them out of the way, Ansi deciding that he really is a good guy. Saraline then comes to help them escape. Back at Andrei's apartment, Ansi admits he was wrong and that he told Wendell where Andrei lives. Wendell then appears at Andrei's doorway, where Saraline uses the Forgeterator to erase Wendell's memory. Saraline then asks Olly if the thing she found looks familiar. Olly replies that it looks like their Mom's old music box. They then play it, Andrei remembering the lyrics: "Go to sleep little darling, it's been a long, long day, shut your eyes, rest your head, my little Andrei" This is also when Andrei remembers his name. The music box then triggers a secret passage behind a grandfather's clock in his room. They then decide to use the room as their new secret headquarters. *List of secret cryptic messages in Welcome to the Wayne Cast 'Main' * Ansi Molina * Olly Timbers * Saraline Timbers * Andrei * Wendell Wasserman 'Guest' * George the Doorman * The Spy from Apartment 8I Trivia Clip "Some Kind of Tap-Dancing, Beekeeping Whaler" Animatic Welcome to the Wayne Nick Animation "A Pair of Normas" Animatic Pt. 3 Welcome to the Wayne References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z